It's a Prankster
Appearance It's a Prankster is a poorly modelled CGI human figure, he has a red ellipse for a torso, orange cylinders for arms and legs and small tan balls for hands and feet, even he doesn't wear any shoes. He has an It's a Bully head and with a face similar to It's a Bully. He speaks in a quiet voice, but every word he says at the end of the line has an echo effect like It's a Bully. New Sprite It's a Prankster's sprite looks the same, but with a brown floating text saying "THIS IS A PRANKSTER" in all caps next to his head. Mechanics: * He wanders around the school looking innocent, but he will eventually prank the protagonist and other people without them knowing it. * Like It's a Bully, if he is caught pranking someone, he will get detention. Principal of the Thing will say "No pranks in the halls.", not appearing for 90 seconds. He is found under the map through hacking. Pranks Butter Floor Prank: While the protagonist is in a YCTP, It's a Prankster will spread butter everywhere on the floor in the hallways as fast as he can, everyone in the school (including the protagonist) will slip on the floor in the halls, although, Playtime will just have fun sliding on the floor. Item Disappearing Prank: If It's a Prankster sees the protagonist near It's a Bully, he will sneak to the protagonist, and when he reaches the protagonist, he will quickly take the protagonist's items (if the protagonist has any), after he takes the protagonist's items, he will run away, and find the quickest way to get away from the protagonist, but if the protagonist looks back and sees It's a Prankster with his or her items, It's a Prankster will just give the protagonist's items back. Pie Face Prank: For this prank, he does not perform it on the protagonist, instead, he performs it on Zerran. So, he starts off by hiding behind the chair in Zerran's Office, then, when Zerran sits in the chair, he slams a pie to his face from behind the chair, and then he tries to find a way to get out of Zerran's Office, this prank can really anger Zerran though. Principal of the Thing will catch him if he is doing the prank. Hood Pulldown Prank: He will quietly sneak and pull down Ry’s hood, which will make Ry mad, and will chase It’s a Prankster until he gets him, and when Ry gets It’s a Prankster, he will be removed from the game until the Protagonist gets another notebook. Spring Pad Prank: On random times, he will place a spring pad, it will push you to the wall behind you. Yoshi Egg Prank: Causes a random colored Yoshi to appear and throw a Yoshi Egg at the player, if the egg is reflected or it hits a wall, a Yoshi Stampede will appear where the egg ended up at and run towards the player, taking some of their items when they hit. Also, sometimes when he does this prank, he'll say, "Crossover!". Principal of the Thing will catch him if he does the prank at him. Frame Craze Prank: In this prank, he takes Newspaper Zombie's photo frame, then spraying him with BSODA, and then throwing a pie at his face. Then It's a Prankster takes the photo frame and looks for the player, and when he finds the player, he will say for the player to look at the photo frame, and then he throws a pie at the player's face. REEEEEEEEEEEEE Prank: It's a Prankster will yell out very loud, attracting Baldi varieties and waking up Sleepy Child varieties. The Principal will put him in detention quickly after for "disturbing the peace in the halls". Your controls also become a tad wonky. Fire/Ice Flower Prank: It's a prankster will take out either a Fire or Ice Flower. The Fire Flower takes a notebook and stuns you. The Ice Flower is the same, but minus the loss of a notebook. Very rarely, It's a prankster will take out the SuperBall flower. It causes you to be knocked over for a second. He also says "Crossover!" when he does this prank. Very, very rarely, It's a Prankster will trip and allow you to use the flower. Upon Contact, Tag automatically uses it to power up! BSODA Snakes Prank: Sometimes, he drops what appears to be BSoda, if you try to pick it up, however, many, "snakes" will burst out of the can with a loud spring noise (based off the snakes in a peanut can prank.) This will briefly stun Tag in fear and its loud noise can attract Baldi. Air Horn Door Prank: It's a Prankster puts an airhorn that attracts Baldi in a random door. If Tag catches It's a Prankster, he runs, and if Principal catched It's a Prankster he says "No pranks in the halls," and takes him away for 90 seconds. Shaken Up Soda Prank: It's a Prankster shakes up a BSoda and leaves it on the ground. When Tag grabs it, they get launched into the wall from the BSoda launching the 'drink' at them. Baldi Disguise Prank: He will look like Baldi and will have a ruler slightly less thick than Baldi's but can be seen and will lead them to Baldi. Super Hammer Prank: He will throw a super hammer (SMM2) Saying "Crossover!" If the player collects one with a 99 Tag will be sent to a room that has nothing but a mario maker mario. If in contact the game will courrupt and add a demo of Super Baldi Maker. Egging Prank It's a Prankster will throw eggs at anyone else. If he does the prank at Zerran, he will call Principal of the Thing to send him to detention. If he sees him doing it, he will say "No egging in the halls". If he throws an egg at you, a fried egg will appear in Player's screen. It disappears after 10 seconds. If Remote gets egged, he will shout "PLEASE STOP EGGING AT ME!!! (buzz 2x) I AM GETTING (beep) BROKEN!". If Ry is egged, he will get mad and push him fast to detention. It's a Bully, Gotta Sweep, nor Gotta Mop cannot be egged by him. When he is going to do the prank, he says: "Heh-heh". When he tries to egg someone, he says "I'm going to egg you." Cappy Prank If Cappy is active, It's a Prankster will grab him and throw him at posters and good items, removing the former and weakening the latter. Sometimes, Cappy will grab It's a Prankster and throw him into a Nintendo Switch, which has Just Shapes and Beats playing. If It's a Prankster beats the level (Long Live the New Fresh) he will exit the game. If he runs out of HP (6), he will be removed from the current run for 60 seconds. Chalk-Locked Prank This prank is first found in the kickstarter exclusive demo. Now, for this prank, It's a Prankster teams up with Chalkles. He eventually prepares for the prank by finding Chalkles. It's a Prankster will ask him if he wants to do a prank with him. Chalkles will answer yes. Then It's a Prankster will find the player and tell them to follow him. If the player doesn't follow It's a Prankster, It's a Prankster will empty their inventory. But if the player does follow It's a Prankster, he will lead the player to the classroom Chalkles is currently in. But when the player and It's a Prankster enter the room, It's a Prankster will rush out of the room and lock the door. Now, this is where Chalkles does his part. So, until the Principal unlocks the door or some other character sets the player free, Chalkles will be off his chalkboard, physically laughing at the player 'cause they got pranked. Pranking Spree Exclusive Pranks During the Pranking Spree, It's a Prankster will do the following: *Throwing pies at everyone's face. *Putting post-it-notes on doors, all saying, "BRICK". *Throwing banana peels on the floor. *Putting taffy notebooks in some rooms. (The notebook will break if picked up.) More pranks coming soon... (Note: You can give ideas for pranks in the comments!) Trivia * His legs look kind of weird. * He wanted his drawing on his poster, so that was why the poster image was different. * He is friends with all Here School bullies and pranksters. Quotes "Heh-heh" -when he is about to perform a prank "(laughter)" -when he sees someone fall for his prank "Oh shoot! You caught me!" -when the protagonist looks at him when he steals the protagonist's items "Oh great..." -when he is sent to detention or caught by Zerran after he slams a pie in Zerran's face "Crossover!" his quote sometimes when he does the Yoshi Egg prank or meets a crossover character "Look at this!" -telling the player to look at Newspaper Zombie's photo frame "Hey, Chalkles, want to do a prank with me?" -him asking Chalkles if he wants to do a prank with him "Follow me!" -telling the player to follow him "Alright, fine! No items for you!" -if the player doesn't follow It's a Prankster Gallery It's a Prankster.png|It's a Prankster's drawing of himself. (was found in files) It's a Prankster Description.png|It's a Prankster's portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. FIX.png|Its a Prankster when caught Stealing your items or got detention. Screen Shot 2018-12-20 at 5.04.03 PM.png|Its a Prankster down a hallway. Screen Shot 2018-12-20 at 5.04.37 PM.png|Its a Prankster passing by. Screen Shot 2018-12-20 at 5.05.23 PM.png|Ditto Pie_Screen.png|A pie after being thrown at the player's screen. IAP.png|It's a Prankster's new sprite with a floating text. PostItNote_Wall.png|A wall when post-it-noted. Banana_Peel.png|A banana peel. _nbTaffy.png|The taffy notebook. Banana_Peel_Screenshot.png|A banana peel in-game. TaffyNotebook_Screenshot.png|A taffy notebook in-game. Navigation: Category:Characters Category:Here school pranksters Category:It's a Bully variants Category:Zerra1010Zarra's Creations Category:Baldi's Basics 1.4 Category:PlushTube Approved Pages